


Outbreak

by Qille



Series: The Vengeance Series [10]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qille/pseuds/Qille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bacterial menace destroys half of YogLabs, things escaped.</p>
<p>This story is the sort of introduction into the next few stories. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outbreak

It was quiet in his cell. It always was. He had nothing to listen to except his own breathing and the deafening sound of his irregular heart beat.

Of all the flaws he had to be cursed with, that one was one of the more annoying. He could thank the Other one for that.

Nobody was around, so he slipped off his straightjacket, which he had known how to do since he first came into existence. He could thank the Other one for that as well.

He began pacing, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms, sore from being restrained for so long. His only company was the set of laser turrets locked onto his genetic signature. They followed him as he paced. If he tried to escape, they would destroy him.

His captors had really learned from last time. Of course... they learned the hard way. 

He smiled at the memory, as if he could still taste the blood.

His mind was on standby. It wasn't because he was drugged – they had tried that, and it had cost them several limbs – it was because he wouldn't let himself think. When he got to thinking, he drove himself crazier than he already was.

He absently brought his hand to his mouth so he could have something to chew on, but he was stopped by the mask covering his mouth. He had almost forgotten about it. But then, he didn't like thinking about it. It made him angry. The lock was electromagnetic. He couldn't get the mask off unless they took it off.

They never put a mask on the Other one. They trusted him. It was infuriating. He and the Other one were exactly the same... he just had a different taste.

Speaking of which, he was starting to get hungry. Normally one of those so-called scientists would be here to give him his food by now. They had learned fairly quickly what he would and wouldn't eat. The last time one of them tried to give him something that wasn't raw meat, he had savagely attacked them. Of course, he hadn't planned on tearing his throat out with his teeth.

The mask had appeared on his face the next morning, after the nightly gassing to knock him unconscious.

He had already developed an impressive immunity to the knock-out gas, but he didn't let them know that. Otherwise they would switch it up.

His thoughts were brought back into focus when his stomach grumbled.

Where was everybody? Had they gotten bored of him? Left him to starve like an animal?

Then he saw what the problem was.

A spot of purple appeared on the ceiling. He watched with morbid fascination as the purple expanded. Then he realized it was eating away at the ceiling.

A bit of it dropped down onto the roof of his cell. It started to eat away the glass.

All around him, the walls were being eaten away. Up near the control room, there was an explosion, and his mask suddenly fell away. 

Whatever it was continued to destroy everything around it.

He watched calmly, knowing that he should be afraid of this bacterial substance. But that was another one of his defects. He didn’t feel afraid.

And then it stopped. His hair stood up and he felt an electromagnetic charge pulse through the air. The purple bacteria instantly turned gray and stopped devouring everything.

He held still. Nothing else happened.

Looking up, he saw that the lasers had been eaten or badly damaged.

A small smile appearing on his face, he casually walked over to the most corroded wall and stepped out of his cell. Then he jumped down into the area below and walked out, simply following the path the bacteria had left.

Somewhere deeper in the lab, a red light began flashing, and an alarm would have sounded had it not been half destroyed from the bacteria.

A warning scrolled across a badly damaged screen, illuminating the half corroded bodies on the floor.

Lalnable Hector had escaped.


End file.
